The Reunion Of The Ronins
by Golden Lass
Summary: Finally Chap four and Five finally got back to writing . You are going to be so happy to. I need ideas so R&r.
1. Torrent's and Hardrocks call

THE REUNION of the RONINS  
  
  
  
Mia is calling the guys for a reunion. She calls Cye up first.  
  
  
Cye: Hello  
Mia: Hey Cye, can you guess who this is?  
Cye: Mia! Whats going on , haven't heard from you in months.  
Mia: You coming to tonight's dinner, right.  
Cye: Of course I'm coming, we haven't seen each other in what a year, maybe in three months.  
Mia: Cye, it's been a year, I called you three months ago because of this reunion. So are you coming or not.  
Cye: Yeah, and I'll watch Kento for you.  
(laughs) Mia: Then we'll see-ya.  
Cye: Yeah, say hi to Ryo for me.  
Mia: Sure, no problem. BYE!  
Ryo: So is he coming.  
Mia: Yeah, he's coming. By the way he asked me to tell you he said hi.  
Ryo: So who's next?  
Mia: Kento.  
Ryo: Alright go for it!  
Mia dial's the number to Kento's family's restaurant.  
Kento's mom: Hello!  
Mia: Hello, Mrs. Rei Faung is Kento there?  
Kento's Mom: Sure he is. Is this Mia?   
Mia: Yes, this is her.  
Kento's Mom: Kento! Phone!  
Kento: Thanks, mom. Hello.  
Mia: Hey, Kento   
Kento: Mia!!!  
Mia: Man,Kento not so loud.  
Kento: Sorry. So what are you and Ryo doing.  
Mia: We were calling you to see if you were going to come to our little dinner tonight.  
Kento: of course I am. I wouldn't miss seeing you guys again if my life depended on it. You know what I mean.  
Mia: Yeah so are you comming or not.  
Kento: Yeah be there within the hour.  
Mia: Good, I got to call Sage and Rowen.  
Kento: Good luck finding them. I've tried calling their houses the other day and they weren't home.  
Mia: Thanks for the warning Kento.  
Kento: No problem. Bye   
Mia: Bye.  
After Mia hanged up the phone she dialed Sage up. Meanwhile:  
Kento: Bye,Mom. I'm going to Mia's house for dinner.  
Kento's Mom: Okay, bye Kento  
Kento walks out of the restaurant heading to his car. Next thing he notice that he's missing his keys to his car. As for Cye, well let just say he was on his way to Mia's, when he saw Kento's family restaurant and saw Kento walking back into the restaurant. Cye decided to park and see the Faun family and Kento at the same time.  
Kento: Mom, I forgot my car keys do you where they are?   
Kento's Mom: They should be by the entrance.  
So he went to the door to see if the keys were there. No luck what so ever. Then all of a sudden Cye appeared in front of him.  
Cye: Looking for these Kento?  
Kento: Yeah! (Not looking to see it was till he grabbed his keys.) C..ye? Cye!  
Kento give Cye one of those really breath taking bear hugs.  
Cye: Umm.. Kento, aren't we suppose to get to Mia's ?  
Kento: Oh,yeah almost forgot told her I'd be there within the hour.  
Cye: Speaking of witch I could give you a ride if you want me to.  
Kento: You woudn't mind?  
Cye: No, of course not. I was on my way to Mia's anyhow. By the way I need to talk to you about some feelings I've been having about Ro.  
Kento: Like what?  
Just then Kento's mom came in.  
Kento's Mom: Oh, hi Cye-chan .  
Cye : Hello Mrs. Faun. I'll tell you in the car Kento.  
Kento: Umm...Mom I'm going with Cye.  
Kento's Mom: Okay  
Kento: Let's go.  
Cye: Okay. Bye everyone  
Faun Family: Bye Cye, Kento.  
Kento: Bye.  
  
  



	2. Strata's Problem

  
  
The Reunion of the Ronins  
Strata's Problem  
  
Hello. I do not own Ronin Warriors or any other anime. I just like to say thanks to the reviewers for giving me tips. On with the story.  
  
  
As Kento and Cye went out the door to the restaurant they jump into Cye's car quickly because they were running a little behind schedule. As they were driving through the coutry they were quiet, maybe have a little as they drove. Kento was tired of not knowing what Cye was wanting to say about Rowen so he asked. "Hey Cye remember when you told me something was with Ro you said you'd tell me in the car didn't you?" "Yes, Kento I did tell you that I would tell you in the car. Lately, I've been thinking about how we allowed ourselves be separated form Ro that day Astroouph almost took him away from us. We actually thought he had Rowen until we saw about a minute later on the ground unconscious. When Astroroph had Rowen with him against his free will, I noticed Astroph had some type of magic bottle.." " Like the one that enables you to have magic?" "...I don't know but I have a feeling it boosted up his armor's power and his new powers are starting to show. I called Sage the other day to see how he was doing . He had to hang up about three minutes after because Rowen was in pain, though we didn't know why. It was wierd and scary." Cye said. "But why?" Kento asked. " I'm not sure. Rowen seemed scared when I talk to him on the telophone." Cye said. With that they were quiet the rest of the to the manner.  
  
  
Meanwhile Mia was getting ready to call Sage.   
  
Ring.. Ring ....Ring.  
"Hello." Sage said as he picked up the phone. "Hey Sage, how are you?" Mia asked. "Mia! What a surprise. Whats going on." He asked. " Oh, nothing much just wondering if you were coming to dinner tonight." "Of course I am." "Great! Do you know where I can get in contact with Rowen." "Mia, he's here with me." " But I thought he had his own place." " He lost the place..." "Hold on Sage someone's at the door."   
"Ryo where are you?" she asked. Ding Dong..... Fine I'll get myself Ryo! Mia opens the door to see very smily faces in front of her. "Cye! Kento! Oh its great to see you guys." "Ryo get your lazy but over here its Cye and Kento. Go ahead and sit. I have to talk to Sage." "You got a hold of him?" "Yeah."   
  
"Hello Sage" "Hey , who was at the door ?" " Oh, Cye and Kento." "Hey Mia got anything eat" Kento said. "Of course in the fridge. Don't eat the dinner for tonight." "That's Kento for you ha Mia ." "Oh yes, where oh right we were talking about Rowen. So what is wrong with him." "I don't have a clue. The other day I was talking with Cye. Three minutes after I answered the phone I heard him scream with pain for some reason Astroph must of given something to him. Mia don't to any of the others except try to keep Ryo from the truth till I get there with Ro." "Okay. See ya soon." " See ya."   
  
They each hanged up the phone went to get Ro up from a painful sleep.  
  
"RO wake up" "What's going on." "We're going to see the others don't you want to go." "Yeah lets get going." "Great then..." Arghhh.... Rowen screamed as they went out. "You okay Ro." "I feel terrible. Lets go see the others its probly just my stomach." "Okay lets go. but I drive." " Fine with me." They got into the car and headed for the manor to see their friends. They went happily along singing and telling jokes to each other.  
  
Meanwhile at the manor Ryo finally got down to see what was going on.   
  
"Well! About time Ryo. Where were you? Your friends just got here you know." Mia said. Like Ryo really listens to Mia at all, only when she was in a bad mood. He saw Cye and Kento and went to them.   
  
"Kento, Cye how are you." "Great! How are you?" "Oh just fin.." "He can't even get himself up in the mornings he starting to act like Rowen alot more." "Where are the others." "Their on their way Ryo. Patience." Mia said.   
  
Ding Dong .......  
  
"Who could that be. Can one of you get the door, I have to fix dinner." "No problem Mia" Cye said. He got up and headed for the door and to his surprise he saw two figures with smiling faces. It was Sage and Rowen.  
  
"Hey Cye!" They said. "Oh it's great to see you. Hey guys guess who here." "Hey you two." Everybody said. "Hey we missed you guys." Sage said. "We missed guys too." Ryo said. "Hey you two how are you?" Mia asked from the kitchen. "We're fine." "What took you so long to get here?" Kento said. " Rowen was getting some rest and well I kinda almost forgot about tonight when Mia called me. You see Ro hasn't well...um...you see...um...he's been...um.... in allot of....um.... excruciating pain." "What do you mean Sage?" Ryo asked. Arhhhhh... Sage looked up. Rowen! He yelled. He went to Ro but he found him..............  
  
  
  
  
  
Hello again,  
I need some help for the next chapter. What do you want Astroph to do to Rowen (don't worry I'm not killing Ro. He's my favorite) By the way Astroph is a mighty sorcer wanting take away what is so precious to the Ronins. I need good ideas. What do you want in this story you the readers a link to writing better stories. Thankyou R&R please.  
  



	3. Worst Fear Revealed

The Reunion of the Ronins  
Worst fear revealed  
  
Hey, thanks for the reviews. By the way I don't own Ronin Warriors. Anybody else want Ryo and Mia to be together, I got a couple of reviews asking if they were a couple, if you guys want it like that tell don't keep in. I am here to serve you. This is getting boring, why don't we go on to the story. By the way I'm explaining more about Rowen Problem in this chapter so pay attention and review now! By the way I change Astroph to Athena (and not the goddess, I'm making any changes to my bad guys unless you all think it necessary. Bye, Golden Lass.)  
  
  
Arghhhh. Sage looked up. Rowen! he yelled as he ran to upstairs the others followed to find an unconscious Rowen. Sage was by Ro within the second trying to wake him.  
"Rowen what happened." Sage asked " Are you okay?" The others asked as they came to him. Still.. Rowen was very still. "Rowen?" Kento said. "Come on wake up pal." Ryo said. "Sage, whats wrong with him?" Cye whispered as he asked his friend. "I don't know Cye, I don't know."   
  
*** Flash Back: One Year ago.***  
  
A battle is raging on as Strata watches for his friends. He was separated from the others for a reason and he was going to find out why. He vowed that he would do exactly that, but to his surprise someone grabbed him from behind. Rowen started to panic not knowing who had this tremenous grip on him. All he could think of doing was screaming for help, hopefully one of his friends were nearby. He cried for help. Luckily Cye and Sage heard him they quit doing what they were doing and ran towards the direction that Rowen's voice came from. Kento and Ryo heard Rowen to and ran just as Sage and Cye had. When Sage and Cye arrive to where Rowen was they looked on him with pure horror. Kento and Ryo arrived shortly after Sage and Cye. They also watch in horror. "Let him go creep." "Ha, why should I." Athena said. "Because he stays with us." "But Starta doesn't want to stay with you, right Starta?" Athena asked. "Let me go." Rowen said. "Is that all you have to say Starta, because I want you to pay very colse attention to what's going to happen to your friends in a minute here. Oh and just a reminder my name is Athena. Love ya bye-bye" Athena said. Rowen watched with horror as she threw a very powerful fireball at his friends. The other Ronins fell to the ground, Rowen watched in horror it was all he could do.  
  
Ha, ha, hahhhhhhhh. Laughed Athena as she had Starta in his arm looking at the succumbed Ronins. Rowen watch in terror as he saw his friends unable to move. He started grieve for them. Athena couldn't help but laugh she knew that Rowen was the key to what she wanted. "Well Starta looks like your friends are out for good. Why don't you come with me, you got something I need anyways." Athena said. "And just what is it?" Rowen asked. "Oh, something that will be with you soon enough." "I'll never go any where with you not even if my life depended on it." "Fine then if you won't cooperate, I might as well finish what I came here to do." The next thing Rowen knew Athena was pulling some type of injection out of her jacket. The injection was an injection that had the ability to boost the energy of the armor Rowen knew it was intended for him. Ro tried to pull away from Athena grip, but it was no use. Rowen was trapped in the arms of someone who could kill him. He didn't want to be there. He was terrified. Try as he might Rowen was unable escape the terror he was going through. Finally Athena manage to get the injection into Rowen's body. As that happen Cye started to stir. He saw the needle, he also saw Rowen fall to the ground. Along with that Athena disappeared never to be seen again. The other Ronins started to stir. Cye sat beside Rowen trying to wake him up. "Come on Ro wake up. It's all over wake up please." Cye was about to cry when he felt the others warp themselves around him and Rowen. Cye looked up not knowing what to say. Finally Ro began to stir. "Where, where am I?" Rowen asked. "Your here by Mia's house." Kento said. They went back to Mia's.   
  
It took Rowen about three weeks to heal because of the physical and the emotional stress he had on himself. After Rowen got better they all went their separate ways except for Ryo he stayed with Mia.   
  
Three months latter Ro was in his apartment wondering if he would see the others again. All of a sudden he heard something, like a voice at the door, but whose. Hoping it was one of the other Ronins voices, Rowen got up, and headed towards the door. When he open the door he thought he saw the woman who put the injection in his body. The figure spoke. "That injection should be working its magic on you now. On the first night you reunite with the other Ronins I will come for you. Whether you like it or not Strata I will have you in my hands. But for all eternity."   
  
For weeks this theart huanted Rowen, he couldn't sleep at night he either fell asleep at work or he wouldn't go to work at all. It has now been nine months since he saw the other Ronins, he also lost his job and now he was going to have to leave his apartment for not being able to pay the rent. He had nowhere to go, when he realized that Sage had written to him telling him the apartments he lived in and that he was always welcome to come over anytime even if it was the middle of the night. Even though Rowen hadn't considered going to Sage's until he saw him again, he thought it would be funny to see his reaction. He finally got to Sage's apartment at about eleven at night. Rowen rang the door with a smile on his face, then suddenly Rowen's smile disappeared from his face. He started to recall what the figure said to him, not sure who the figure was he started to cry. He knew the figure was strangely familiar to him but who was it? Sage heard the doorbell, he was still up reading a book. "Why can't those people wait till morning, to collect the rent." Sage got to the door and finally opening the door. But what he found was not what he was thinking he was going to find. Rowen was sitting by his door crying. Sage looked down at Rowen. "Ro," He said. "Are you okay. You look terrible." "Sage, I'm scared." Rowen said. "Scared. Scared of what." "Her." "Who?" "I don't know." "Let's get you inside your trembling. You can tell me what happen later." Sage said as he took Rowen into the apartment. Inside of the apartment Sage gave Ro some tea and aspirin to calm him down. "Ro, whats wrong I haven't seen you this tramentised since that last fight we had. Do you want to tell me about it." "I can't keep it in any longer any how." Rowen said. "What do you mean Rowen?" Sage asked. Rowen started to explian with lots of details that Sage could picture. He was almost done with his when the phone rang. "Hold it there just a minute Ro, I'll be right back okay." All Rowen could was nod. Sage picked up the phone.   
"Hello?" "About time Sage I was hopeing you would answer quicker then that." Ryo said. "Oh should of kown it was you Ryo. So whats happening." "Mia and I were wondering if you would like to come for a reunion in oh say in three months. By the way have you seen Rowen." " No not lately. Why?" "We couldn't find him at home or at work." "He isn't here with me sorry." "That's okay just tell him we miss him if you find him. And don't forget to tell him about the..." "....reunion. I know don't worry about him he'll be fine on his own." "Okay, bye." "Bye Ryo." Sage said. He hanged up the phone and truned to Rowen. "You know Ro, were going to see the others in three months. Ryo and Mia miss you." "I know. Thanks for covering for me." "I couldn't tell them you were here, the state your in now is very hard to try keeping your emmotions in. We can't have the other over you as if you were a baby. By the way Ryo said they called you at your job and you weren't there what happen?" "I was getting to that. You see after that girl left I started to feel terrible. I couldn't sleep at night..." "Like you ever do you sleep all day." "Like I was saying I couldn't sleep at night, so I'd end up sleeping on job. Weeks past and my boss got tired of it ,so he fired me." "Ouch. Why don't we get some sleep. We could use it. Okay." "Alright." They went to bed, hopeing to get some sleep. Rowen did get the sleep he wanted.  
  
Three months later Sage receive a call from Cye. They were talking to eachother when Sage heared Ro scream. Arghhhh. Rowen screamed in pain. Sage droped the phone and ran as fast as he could to Ro. "Rowen, what happen?" "I have this really sharp pain in my stomach." "I'm taking you to the doctor." "Cye sorry but I have to take Rowen to the hospital. Meet me there okay." "Okay." Cye said as he put the phone down and rushed out of his apartment.   
  
When Sage got Rowen to the hospital the coudn't find anything worng, but the doctor said he would keep him over night. Cye finally arrive he saw Sage talking to the doctor, when they were done talking Cye went up to Sage. Sage sat down with a sigh. He couldn't believe what was happening to his best friend. "Sage?" Cye said. Sage jumped up terrified when he saw it was Cye he relaxed alittle. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine, it's Rowen I'm worried about." Sage said. "You know he'll get through this." " That's not the problem Cye. I've brought him here a couple times before and the doctors don't even know whats wrong with him." " Everything is going to be okay. Sage." "Yeah your right... I don't think I should be telling you this but Rowen has had it very hard these past three months and hes trying to get rid of this...." Sage went on telling Cye the story in as much detail as he could remember. "Then he came to me and explained what happen. So I let him stay with me." Sage said. "You told Ryo he was with you?" "No Rowen was in the state where he can't handle haveing to many people watch over him, I didn't want him to feel even worser so I told Ryo he wasn't with me." Sage said as he finished. "I would do the same thing for any of you, you know that." Cye said. "Hello Sage," The doctor said to him. "Hello Doctor, hows Rowen ." " He seems to be okay. But does he get depressed alot?" "Yes, he does. Why?" Cye asked. "Because of the pain Rowen is going through right now, the depression might be relating to his pain, I don't know." "Well he lost a job about three months ago." Sage said. "That might be the trigger to Rowen's emotional state." If he only knew. If he only knew. Sage thought. "Whould you two like to see him?" The doctor asked. "Yes." Cye said. "Sage you coming." "Yeah." They walked into the room where Rowen was. Rowen looked up to see Sage and Cye. Rowen had a smile on his face a big bright one at that. "Hey Cye what are you doing here." "Well,"Cye said. " Ro before I heared you scream I was talking to Cye on the phone. When you were in pain I told you we were going to the hospital. I grab the phone a minute later and told him to meet us here." Sage said. "You told him the story didn't you?" "Yeah. I did." "It doesn't matter anymore any ways. I don't blame you I would of told Cye too." Rowen said with a smile on his face. "Sage, I have to go." Cye said. "No,Cye stay with me for the night." Rowen said. "Alright, but I'm leaving early in the morning okay." Rowen nooded his head. The next day as Cye said he left but not forgetting to say bye to Sage and Rowen. He went to his apartment, a little after he came in the phone rang. It was Mia calling to remind him of the reunion. Later that day Sage and Rowen got back to the apartment they recieve the same call Cye did and for the same reason to. (now back to where we started.)  
****End of Flash Back****  
  
Rowen finally woke up. "She's comming for me!" He yelled. "Woah, Ro calm down. What do you mean." Ryo said. "No, she'll be here tonight. Don't let him take me please." "Sage what is he talking about?" Ryo said. "Ryo,he's been like this for months."  
Sage said. "But how why?" Ryo asked. "Do you remember what happened a year ago." Cye said. "Yes I do." "Well that girl who had Ro in her hands at the time swore to Ro that she would take him away from us." "He can't do that, can he." "Yes, he can and he can hurt Rowen worst then we think." "Ro you feeling okay." Kento asked. "I just want this pain to be over with." "Why don't we get him to bed." Ryo said. "Good idea Ryo." Cye said. "There goes our reunion." Kento said. "Shut it Kento." The others said. They got Ro to sleep and decided to leave him alone for the night. With the pain Rowen was going through they didn't need to be in the way.  
  
Later that night just as Athena had thearten,she came for Rowen. Rowen was sleeping peacefully, it was a pity she had to capture a really handsome boy and take his friends life away form him. Pity,pity,pity. Oh well must do my job.  
  
  
  
Sorry had to do it don't hurt me please. Review please. I need to know if you want any Romance in this story, I will do this if I get answers from everyone so Read and Review now. Last time I change my bad guys unless you want me to. Sorry this took me so long to write. By the way I may be putting another story up soon.  
  
Keep giving reviews. 


	4. The Capture

The Reunion of the Ronins  
Chapter 4   
The Capture   
  
Don't own Ronin Warriors! Warning: There are two Sages in this chapter one is the real sage and the other is my bad guy. You guess whitch is whitch and review.  
_____________________________________________  
  
Pity,Pity,Pity. She said. As she kept watch on the young youth with wild bule hair, she never thought he would be so handsome. This boy will destroy my master's world.  
I can not let this boy stay in this world with those magic powers I gave him.  
  
But how to keep his fierends from noticing me. No better get him alone first. Ohh I love my plans. He won't do anything to get away from me.  
  
In her mind she thought of the one prson that Rowen would trust the most. The blondie? Yes. He's perfect for my plans. HaHaHa.  
  
While sleeping Rowen had the feeling that someone was watching him. That something was worng. It was about 1:00 a.m. when he woke up, feeling the need to go get some fresh air so he decided to go for a walk. He headed towards the park as if he were looking for somthing.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Sage started to feel something wierd. He saw Rowen get out bed, wondering what was worng with his bestfirend he went after him, but first he changed into something warmer.  
  
Meanwhile in the park Rowen decided to sit down and take it easy he was getting pretty tried. As he started to relax, he felt something come towards him. The figure encased his arms around the blue haired boy.  
  
"Ahh. Sage you startled me?" Rowen said.  
"What are doing out here this late at night?" Sage said.  
"Nothing really. Just thinking in may destiny alot more often then usual."  
"Then what do plan to do? What can you do."  
I don't know. Rowen said.  
Then I guess we can do something that isn't normal. Sage said.  
What are you talking about Sage.  
Did I ever tell you that you are beautiful in the moonlight.  
Who are you.   
It's me Sage, Rowen.  
No your not the real Sage. Your not the Sage I know.  
But I love you Rowen. Sage said.  
This is not the real Sage I know.  
  
Rowen was starting to feel uncomfortable around this person. He was not the firend Rowen knew.  
Rowen decided to get out of this persons way. He didn't know who he was talking to and he revealed fears and weeknesses to this person. So he tried to run away but this Sage didn't let him get away.  
Ahhh! Rowen screamed   
Let go of me he screamed.  
You are mine Starta. The voice of the figure that called herself Sage seemed change to a voice  
that Rowen seemed to reconized very well.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Sage was walking through the park when suddenly he heard a very familiar scream.   
Rowen. He thought. He decided to call the others.  
Ryo, Cye, Kento....  
What is it Sage its the middle of the night. Cye said.  
Something is wrong with rowen. Meet at the park before its too late.   
You heared him to Kento  
Yeah I did, Cye  
Did you guys hear that? Ryo said.  
Yeah we got to get going before its to late. Cye said.  
  
By the time Sage got to where the scream came from it was too late. Rowen was no longer in the area where he had been just before the kiddnapping. What happened here? Where's my best friend. 


	5. The Battle

Reunion of the ronins  
Chap. 5 The Battle  
  
  
By the time Sage entered the area the scream came from it was too late, Rowen was gone. What happend? Where's my friend?   
  
Soon after the others came into the park they relized that Rowen was not with Sage.   
"Sage were is Rowen?" demanded Cye. "He was kidnaped by someonewho looked like me." "Someone that looked like you . Impossible." Cye declined. "I'm telling the truth,Cye. The truth, Why dont you belive me." "Maybe its because the blood on your clothes give us some good reason that you were behinde his dissaperance." "Cye, why would I hurt him. Especially since I love him with all my heart. More than any of you could possibly imagine." " Hold on you guys. We have no hard proff that it was Sage that did this. I mean he is on our side... aren't you Sage?" Kento asked not to sure of him self. " "Kento, what kind of knuckle-brained question is that, I would never betray you guys. And if I left the thoght of hurting you guys wouldnt even enter my mind. Not even if you annoyed me to death with Ryo's ideotcy...No pun intended..." "Hey, Im not an ideot.."  
"No Offence Ryo." " Uhh... None taken. But thats not the point. The point is all the evidence that we have leads to you." " But I didnt do any thing to him. You believe me dont you Kento? Kento? You believe me... right? Dont you?" " Sage, you know I want to but.." " Oh iI get it just because Im the one out here in the same place the freaking kidnapping appered,and the blood on my shirt all leads to me as the guilty one Huh. Well what if it was you, huh Cye." " Dont push youre luck Sage. Were only stating the facts." " Ok...well why dont you all keep an eye on me and the next time one of you dissapear youll know it wasnt me. Or better yet why not just lock me up." " Why would we do that Sage? We wouldn't be able to face ourselves or you for that matter." Kento said as Sage started to break down. "Just lock me up and lets call it a night." Sage said. "Wait a minute Sage if you actually think we would do that, you have another thing comming." Cye said. "What are you talking about?" Sage asked. "We would never do something like that, even though we are angry with you. You'll just have to stay in the house where we can keep an eye on you." "What you don't trust me fine I'm leaving and for good. This reunion was a bad idea. I wish we never came here. I'm leaving."  
  
And with that Sage left. Now feeling guilty for what he has accused Sage of doing, Cye decided to go after him. But to Cye's surprise Kento had put his arm out to stop him. "Kento what are you doing, I need to go after him. He can't be out there alone, what if the same thing happens to him." "I did it because I know he'll be back soon, he just needs to blow off some of that steam. He'll be fine. Don't worry." Giving Cye a reassuring smile, whitch made Cye blush very havey.   
  
Okay everyone I need your help. This is just part of Chap. 5 and I need some ideas for the rest of this chap. and some for chap. 6. I will update when I get plenty ideas. Most of what I got here was typed by a friend of Garvi. read and review. 


End file.
